The Belly Of The Beast
by BlackFrosted
Summary: When the Avengers team up with Loki to destroy the world famous Isla Nublar, things get a little heated. Especially between a certain Spider and Norse god.
1. Chapter 1

"Natasha. Natasha!" The redhead snapped to attention as her name was called again. She started taking down notes before she could be called upon again. Natasha Romanoff was never a big fan of briefings. She liked work sure, but briefings she hated. Her glossy-eyed gaze darted to the door when familiar faces walked in. Natasha's eyes widened as she watched Thor and Tony Stark walk into the room. What were _they_ doing here; this was supposed to be _her_ assignment. The Director caught her stare and spoke up, "I called the Avengers in to help you, Agent Romanoff." Natasha forced a smile and nodded. Secretly, she wanted to jump up and scream about how this was her mission, but she lost all ability to function when a third person entered the room. She swallowed hard as she watched the dark leather boots softly make their way across the tiled floor. Natasha and Loki stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Thor spoke first.

"Loki is only here to help us shut down the park, Lady Spider. Do not fear him." Natasha nodded slowly as she watched Loki and Thor sit down beside her. Loki was smirking, as usual. Natasha forced her wide-eyes back to the Director as she nodded for him to continue. He nodded back before speaking.

"Isla Nublar was shut down due to it being too dangerous; you seven are to destroy anything left on the island.

"Seven? I'm sorry; I thought you were calling the Avengers in on this, not people who try to destroy the planet." Stark crossed his arms as he spoke. Everyone rolled their eyes; everyone but Natasha. She had tuned out the second Loki entered the room.

"I _am _calling the Avengers in, Stark. But we need him, too." Fury spat the words at Tony. Loki chuckled to himself as Nick said they _needed _him; pathetic mortals. Just then, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner entered the room. Everyone fell silent as they saw Loki sitting quietly _without_ chains. Clint silently made his was over and sat beside the still quiet Natasha. She watched the others sit down before looking at her arrow-loving friend and smiling. The Director spoke again, "You will all be dispatched in the morning. Get some sleep and read over the files I've sent you." Fury left the room along with all but two others. Natasha was collecting her file when an all too familiar voice broke the silence.

"Searching for something, Miss Romanoff?" Loki made his way over to her and glanced at the files on the table.

"It's none of your business, Loki." She never looked at him, not once. Natasha grabbed all the files and nearly ran from the room. She didn't want to be in the same room with Loki, let alone in a room by herself with him. She double locked her bedroom door before crawling onto the cot in the corner. She yawned and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep; she would need it; especially when she was about to enter one of the most dangerous places on the planet.


	2. Curious Little Spider

"So... Explain this to me again. Were supposed to go _where_ and do _what_?" Tony was getting ready to suit up as he asked the annoying question.

"To the um… Jurassic Park and destroy it. Didn't you read the file, Stark?" Steve spoke up as filed in beside Natasha and Clint. Natasha rolled her eyes and loaded her pockets with various weapons.

"I was busy, Spangly." Tony shot back. Loki rolled his eyes this time. All he wanted to destroy them and go home. This of course would take time. Time he didn't have. And then there was Natasha; she was the only one he didn't completely hate. He was about to open his mouth to shut Stark up when Fury walked in.

"This is no picnic, agents. This is serious." He eyed Loki with his good eye before speaking again, "I was stationed there before; how do you think I lost my eye?" Silence; Natasha sighed and cleared her throat. "Director, I think we got it." Fury nodded.

"Be careful, all of you." He exited the room and climbed back into the helicarrier. Steve instantly took charge.

"Thor, you Loki and Natasha take the small plane; Stark, Banner, Barton and I will take the other." Thor and his brother filed into the small aircraft. Natasha frowned slightly as she saw the only empty seat was next to Loki. With much hesitation she climbed in and instructed the pilot to fly them to their destination. No one spoke the whole plane ride there. Natasha stared out the window in an attempt to keep Loki out of her thoughts. Just as she was drifting off the sleep, Thor woke her.

"Miss Romanoff, we have arrived." Natasha slid out of the plane and dropped to the ground. What she saw next nearly took her breath away; real, live, dinosaurs. Even Tony was silent as the team took in the gorgeous sight. Loki too was silent, but not because of the dinosaurs. He was planning an escape; one that would leave him blameless for the deaths of the Avengers. Bruce finally broke the perfect silence, "Wow…" Natasha and Clint readied their weapons.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight." Natasha whispered under her breath as she pointed her gun at a Gallimimus.

"Wait," Steve lowered her arm. "We need a plan of attack and a base camp first. We can't run willy nilly all over the island." Natasha put her gun away and nodded. "Thor, you and Loki look for safe place to set up camp. The team and I will wait here."

"I'm going with them." Natasha walked over and stood by Thor. "I don't trust Loki and I'm not about to let him run off with our best weapon." She gestured at Mjölnir. Loki smiled; she certainly was a curious little spider, wasn't she?


End file.
